ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
The Spirits of the Wind
The Spirits of the Wind & Fire Mission The player must wait 12 and a half hours to unlock this mission after completing "The Gobi's Arrival". Walk around, touch a shrine in a color-clouded area to battle against an elemental spirit, and defeat them. Objective(s): * Find wind magatama * Find fire magatama Map size: 5 x 5 Battles 2 battles Kaze-no-kami Battle 1 - Located in coordinate 2,5 * Kaze-no-kami Hi-no-kami Battle 1 - Located in coordinate 4,1 * Hi-no-kami Chance to get * x5 Elemental Gan (100% chance) Quotes Beginning * Hattori Danzou: "The Scripture says, humans have to collect the five elemental magatama, set up a circle, and perform collective jutsu to seal part of Gobi's chakra." * Hattori Danzou: "It is the only way that we might have chance to take down Gobi who can manipulate jutsu of all kinds." * Hattori Danzou: "character name, go collect the magatama of wind and fire." * character name: "I will finish this as soon as I can!" * Hattori Danzou: "The legendary Element Spirits are responsible for protecting these magatama. You might encounter them. Take care." * character name: "Yes, Kage." After mission starts * or tertiary character name: "According to Kage, the two magatama are in the northest wilderness and the eastest desert. Let's do this quickly." After interacting the wind magatama * character name: "I can sense tremendous amount of chakra in this magatama. It should be the wind magatama." * character name: "Yes... it is exactly what Kage said. Take it and then we can hurry to the other place for the fire magatama." * character name: "Wha.....t?! This must be the Kaze-no-kami..." * Kaze-no-kami: "Leave the magatama alone and go." * character name: "He is approaching... watch out!" After defeating Kaze-no-kami * Kaze-no-kami: "Humans, you are no ordinary treasure hunter. I sense no evil in your souls. Tell me your intention." * character name: "The five-tailed Gobi is now destroying places and lives out there. Our Kage has sent us here to collect the magatama so that we can seal Gobi's chakra. * Kaze-no-kami: "Gobi... I shall not be surprised for human visitors again after all these year..." * Kaze-no-kami: "You are ninja." * character name: "Yes... we are the ninja from Shinobi." * Kaze-no-kami: "Ahh... the Village of Shinobi..." * Kaze-no-kami: "These Element Gans will be useful in your future battles against Gobi. Take them, and the wind magatama as well." * character name with Kaze-no-kami's image: "Thank you very much, Kazi-no-kami! We shall leave for the other magatama." After the characters leaves the wind shrine * Kaze-no-kami: "Will they also pass the tests of other element guardians?" If walking back to Kaze-no-kami * Kaze-no-kami: "The fire magatama is somewhere in this forest." After interacting the fire magatama * character name: "Got the fire magatama as well!" * Hi-no-kami: "No one can touch my thing without killing me!" * character name: "It's the Hi-no-kami!" * Hi-no-kami: "It's very brave of you to come here knowing my existence. I admire your courage." * Hi-no-kami: "But the fight is still on!" After defeating Hi-no-kami * Hi-no-kami: "You are ninja of the Shinobi Village." * character name: "How do you know?" * Hi-no-kami: "Once upon a time, a few ninja were also here for the fire magatama. They attacked like you did. It's called the jutsu, right?" * character name: "Yes... who were they? Kage?" * Hi-no-kami: "Could your kage live for centuries? Hah...! So, this is again for the Gobi?" * character name: "Right. The five-tailed Gobi is making damages everywhere. There are a lot of casualties..." * Hi-no-kami: "Of course there are... it's the Gobi. Take the fire magatama." * Hi-no-kami: "And also these element gans. They should help you humans to reallocate your elements." * character name: "Thank you Hi-no-kami. We will definitely take Gobi down!" If walking back to Hi-no-kami * Hi-no-kami: "The wind magatama is somewhere in this forest." Ending * character name: "The fire and wind magatama are here, Kage." * Hattori Danzou: "Good job! What follow are the collections of the magatama of lightning and earth." Gallery The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Screenshot 01.PNG|The starting area of The Spirits of the Wind & Fire. Located in area 2 x 4. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Wind Magatama.PNG|The Wind Shrine in coordinate 2,5 with the Wind Magamata. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Screenshot 02.PNG|Kaze-no-kami appearing. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Screenshot 03.PNG|Kaze-no-kami speaking. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Battle 01.PNG|Battling against the Kaze-no-kami. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Fire Magatama.PNG|The Fire Shrine in coordinate 4,1 with the Fire Magatama. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Screenshot 04.PNG|Hi-no-kami appearing. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Screenshot 06.PNG|Hi-no-kami speaking. The Spirits of the Wind & Fire - Battle 02.PNG|Battling against the Hi-no-kami. Category:Missions Category:Seasonal Event missions (iOS)